frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170419172309/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170523013906
Anna stubbornly glared in tears of anger, fury, rage and indignation as she demanded but sobbed angrily. "Grand Pabbie did this to me, didn't he?" "Yup he sure did. Didn't Ella tell you herself?" "Yes she did!" "Worse, neither of your parents neither said nor did nothing nor anything to save that brat, Elsa from growing up to be isolated in Arendelle at all like they should've done back then before." "Great, just as I suspected from the very start. Your other twin sister, Ella's also the other most all time favorite of Arendelle for her fire magic powers too just like that ice brat, Elsa… especially the other twin of Arendelle who grew up away from Arendelle without Elsa when that brat, Elsa also should've grown up to be less isolated away from Arendelle back then before too just like your other twin sister. It sure does suck that Elsa was isolated in Arendelle without Ella while Ella was sent to the Jedi without Elsa. Not only they show nothing but favoritism towards Elsa over you but also Ella over you too, especially the one who was yours and Elsa's long lost other sister, the same lost princess of Arendelle whose real, old memories of all of her fire magic powers were unfortunately removed by that old rock troll before she was sent to the Jedi which none of them should've been at all because fire magic sure does make Ella special just like ice magic makes Elsa special too but don't worry, you're also special too, aren't you? That does rather kill any of your twin sisters' favoritism showing friends to clearly see that you're special too, doesn't it? How come Ella doesn't get to keep her own fire magic powers at all? How come Elsa doesn't also get to be sent to the Jedi in order to be saved from growing up to be isolated in Arendelle like she should've been back then before too just like Ella was? I can't stand the idea of you being isolated in Arendelle together with the likes of that brat, Elsa at all just like none of Elsa's nor Ella's favoritism showing friends could stand the idea of Ella having to have all of Ella's real, old memories of Ella's fire magic powers being removed by that old rock troll at all nor the idea of that brat, Elsa being isolated in Arendelle together with you at all instead of also being sent to the Jedi too like Ella. Elsa and Ella of Arendelle were born to be identical twin sisters for crying out loud, weren't they? Both of your twin sisters, Elsa's and Ella's magic powers sure deserve to be much more accepted, don't they? Ugh, those parents and that old rock troll were supposed to show the identical twins of Arendelle how to live in love by saving them from having to live in fear, being isolated, being rather misunderstood for their magic powers, and all of your real, old memories of Elsa's ice, snow magic powers, all of yours and all of Ella's real, old memories of Ella's fire magic powers too, weren't they? You know, it's better if those twins of Arendelle, Elsa and Ella grew up to be less isolated together with each other by living with each other away from Arendelle not to mention without you but it's also better if those twins of Arendelle were properly raised by anybody else who knows how to handle magic very well and better than your no good for nothing, cowardly parents and especially that lazy old rock troll could've back then before, away from Arendelle. The less you had to be stuck or waste your whole entire life time wanting that brat, Elsa the better." "Anybody who knows how to handle magic very well and better than usual, especially better than those parents of yours and that old rock troll could've, would've been the ones who properly raise the twins of Arendelle much better than ever, especially better than your parents could've. They especially would've been the ones who'd do anything to properly train both of your twin sisters, Elsa and Ella how to carefully use and control their magic powers properly in any other safer ways in order to save Elsa from being isolated from the whole entire outside world and from being separated from your other twin sister, Ella."